


Postpartum Dominance

by MenagerieOfDarkness



Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruises, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Dominance, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Post Mpreg, Prostate Milking, Revenge Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Sorry Not Sorry, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, top/bottom versatile Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenagerieOfDarkness/pseuds/MenagerieOfDarkness
Summary: After being forced to come clean about the true father of his son and have Batman try to take his child away, Shrek realizes he has no other choice. Will Shrek be able to force the caped crusader to keep he and Hulk's family together?
Relationships: Hulk (Marvel)/Kermit the Frog/Shrek (Shrek), Hulk (Marvel)/Shrek (Shrek)/Bruce Wayne, Shrek/Batman
Series: Swampback Hill: A Romance [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851799
Kudos: 3





	Postpartum Dominance

“What? Shrek, is this true?” Hulk stared at his partner, large eyes flooded with confusion. His muscular, green fingers anxiously tapped the floor, fixated on his son — well, who he thought was his son — cooing softly in Batman’s arms.

“Hulk, he’s lying. I-.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t tell him?” Batman glared down at Shrek, a sharp smile forming on his cowled face. His narrowed, lustful eyes would have normally brought shivers down the ogre’s spine, but Shrek was too focused on Sonic’s face, his child in his father’s arms. His true father, a man of untamed desire and money.

“Your little boyfriend and I shared quite the afternoon in the CVS. I’m sure you remember, Shrek, how you melted against my touch, how you moaned against my broad Bat Cock.”

“Hulk never heard that! Shrek, why didn’t you tell me?”

“He’s lying Hulk! I would never cheat on you!” It broke Shrek’s onion heart to lie to his partner, to look him in the eyes and claim the untrue, but the words kept flowing from his lips like a River of melted snow down the hillside. Maybe he hoped that somewhere along the sea of fibs Hulk would find something to cling to, a reality both could exist in together.

“Hulk doesn’t care about that.” The green man’s face burned, slipping his jeans back on. “Shrek could be with a million men as long as you come home to me.” 

“Oh, Hulk.” Shrek stood up and wobbled over to his partner, legs still weak from just having given birth and the mind-blowing sex that followed the glorious display of new life. He stretched out his arms to embrace Hulk, but the man rebuked him, turning away.

“Hulk thought he was going to be a father.” Large tears began to fill Hulk’s eyes, a few spilling down his chiseled cheeks. “Hulk never thought you would lie to him like that.”

“No, Hulk!” Shrek grabbed him, pressing his plush, curvy body into Hulk’s muscular arm. With some effort, he fit the appendage between his milk-saturated boobs like a hotdog being pressed between two soft buns. It stung the suckled flesh, but Shrek endured it, not just because of the overwhelming pleasure the sensation brought him, but as an act of supplication.

“I never meant to hurt you! I just thought you would be upset if you knew that Batman raw-dogged me in the CVS.”

“You won’t leave Hulk though? Even if Hulk doesn’t have a utility belt?” Hulk looked downcast, fiddling with his fingers. Even as calloused as they were, they were nothing compared to Batman’s clamps, the cold metallic feeling of his many toys. The CVS awakened something in Shrek, but home, the cabin, was always a place for him to rest his weary eyes.

“Oh Hulk, I’ve loved you since the day I caught you jerking off in this forest, maybe even long before then. What happened between me and Batman was nothing, meant nothing. You are all I need in this world.” He flung his arms around Hulk, connecting their lips in a deep warm kiss. His partner didn’t reciprocate at first, but he soon took the lead, dipping the ogre backward in a passionate display.

“Hey fella, what was that about only needin’ Hulk. You wouldn’t throw a lil old frog out, ya know?” Kermit sat up from his puddle of various fluids, features marred with concern. Ever since coming to the cabin, Kermit only had to worry about how much cum would be pumped into him each day. It was messy but much better than any 9-5 job.

“Of course, Kermit. You’re our precious little cock sleeve.” Shrek gently pat his head, a rare display of pure affection toward the puppet. Hulk nodded in agreement; he rarely used Kermit since Shrek’s gaping bussy was always primed and ready to go, but, every once in awhile, he found his middle leg curling up safe and sound in the warm confounds of Kermit’s velveteen innards.

“Well, I hate to interrupt this... touching moment, but Sonic and I should get going. My shift at CVS starts in a few hours, so I really must head back to the Bat Cave.” Batman tightened his grip on Sonic, the infant squirming in his arms, hedgehog fingers flailing through the air.

“Wait! You can’t take my baby!” Shrek lunged at Batman, but the superhero easily avoided him, knocking the ogre down into a heap of sperm and regrets.

“Since this is my son as well, I think I’m well within my rights. I suppose you could always have visitation on the holidays, but, that big, green lump,” Batman pointed at Hulk, “will never be around my son.”

“Not Hulk’s son...” Hulk looked down, dejected. More tears began to trace his cheeks. It broke Shrek’s onion heart to watch.

“No, Hulk.” Shrek stood up and embraced his partner, wiping a few radioactive tears from his face. “Maybe your semen didn’t make that baby, but your love will make him a son.”

Hulk nodded at that, burying his face into Shrek’s doughy shoulders. The ogre nearly expected to feel Hulk’s flesh missile drill into his thigh from within the jeans, but it lay dormant and gelatinous. This was not an act of lust or sexual desire, but one of pure love, the sensation Shrek felt as Hulk held his hand while he was giving birth. 

“So, we can’t let this sexy heathen take away your son, right?”

Hulk nodded again, and, with the psychosexual connection he and Shrek had built up over their time together in the forest, they knew what they had to do. Bum rushing Batman like geese chasing an asshole child, Shrek grabbed Sonic from his long, dominant arms while Hulk smashed him into the ground like a beefy MMA fighter. Batman’s cowled head hit the ground, eyes rolling back into his head from the impact. For a second, Shrek thought Hulk killed the caped crusader, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw the man’s broad chest heave with every pained inhale. Burying a dead body was such hard work, and Shrek would rather avoid it at all costs.

“So, what should we do with him?” They couldn’t let him leave, not when he could easily come back. But, where could they put him where he couldn’t escape?

“Hey, fellas.” Kermit walked up to them, webbed feet slapping the floor moistly. “We were talking about adding a sex dungeon earlier, ya know? Why don’t we see if Batman would approve of it.”

Shrek nearly kissed Kermit on his frog lips for coming up with such an ingenious idea. But, his lips were only for Hulk and for cock. Instead, he opened up Batman’s utility belt, pulling out a pair of Bat Handcuffs, cold and hard, just how Shrek liked it. He slapped them onto the superhero’s wrists, dragging him to the corner of the cabin. He strung the chain around a small hook on the wall, hoisting Batman’s arms above his head. He looked so small while unconscious, without his sadistic, domineering aura.

“Should we wait for him to wake up, fellas?” Shrek shook his head, slapping Batman across the face with a wet sound akin to a man pounding a moist, hearty ham. The superhero slowly opened his eyes, roused by the sudden pain in his cheek.

“W-what are you doing...” Another slap, this time on the other cheek.

“We’re asking the questions here.” Shrek drew closer, glaring down at Batman, and swung again, and again, until his green hand grew numb and Batman’s face had turned bright red from the numerous blows. But, while Shrek expected to see a look of anger or pain, he saw something else...

“Batman, what...” The billionaire’s eyes were beginning to glaze over, lip gently parted. Looking down, Shrek saw that his dark knight was rising in his leather pants. 

“Please, don't make me say it.” Batman’s breath quickened, but his dick was still swelling up like the life rafts on the side of the Titanic, quickly and with desperate conviction. Shrek could see him straining against his erection, trying to force it down. But, unlike the Titanic, it refused to sink.

“I don’t think you realize who’s in charge here.” Shrek crossed his arm, feeling like an oniony dominatrix. Hulk stepped forward, rearing up for another smash, and Batman let out an audible yelp, clenching his legs around his throbbing member.

“Okay okay. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else.” He waited for the three men to nod before continuing. “I’m... a vers. I like it both ways.”

Shrek gasped, a pudgy hand covering his mouth. “But you dommed me so well in the employee lounge! How could you be a vers?”

“I’m a CVS manager. Of course I’m a vers.” Batman winced, clearly needing release from the hot snake moaning between his thighs. He strained against the Bat Cuffs, trying to free himself.

“Please, I’ll leave you alone. I’ll even let you keep Sonic. Just please let me jerk off.” 

“No,” Shrek looked at Hulk who nodded in approval, eyes glinting with lust. “You’ll be in our care now.”

Shrek slowly peeled Batman’s shirt off, and Hulk tugged on his jeans, revealing a pair of dampened Bat Boxers. The front was completed soaked through. Hulk took them off next, the kinky superhero’s Bat Cock swinging free, piercings shimmering in the light. He was rock solid, dick exploding with gallons of untouched masochistic desire.

“Wh-what are you doing to do to me?” Batman’s eyes went wide with fear, glancing back and forth between Shrek and Hulk. But, as much he seemed to dread what might come next, his nethers continued to respond with all the obedience of a blue ribbon show dog. 

“Nothing you wouldn’t enjoy.” Shrek grabbed the Bat Nipple Clamps from the utility belt, gingerly teasing the hero’s Bat Nipples, massaging them with the cold, metallic teeth of the clamps before pinching down, starving the sensitive surface of oxygen. Batman groaned against the pain, cheeks flushing further. He truly did have a masochistic side, Shrek thought, feeling his own chub begin to awaken from its slumber. 

With the clamps in place, Shrek and Hulk continued to rummage through the belt, pulling out countless bottles of Bat Lube, a few Bat Paddles, erotic sure, but nothing that spoke to them, sang a blissful melody of the sexual pain they wanted to inflict on Batman for daring to try and take their son away. But, at the very bottom of the belt, Shrek found what they were looking for: a Bat Vibrating Dildo. It was solid black and ribbed with 3-D dollar signs, around 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. Smaller than Hulk’s massive cock, but more than enough for a virgin asshole.

Batman winced and shuddered as he saw Shrek squirt a sizable amount of money-scented Bat Lube onto the dildo, but he slowly nodded, accepting, longing for the punishment. He even lifted himself up, allowing for easier penetration. Shrek pushed the Bat Dildo in with some resistance, Batman’s taut sphincter straining against the massive toy. The billionaire groaned, his milky cheeks filled with so much cock, hard and thick just like his own.

Shrek continued to fuck him with the Bat Dildo, pushing it in and out like a skilled musician playing the accordion of Batman’s gaping hole. Watching the scene, the lustful, pained tears growing in Batman’s cowled eyes, Hulk felt himself start to grow hard, his green machine straining against his jeans, crying to be let out. After a few seconds, the lewd display grew too arousing, and his cock burst through his jeans, fabric spewing out in a barrage of blue confetti. And, in the eye of the cotton storm, was his emerald hammer, ready for some swinging, sucking, and fucking.

Batman stared in awe at the green sausage, freshly peeled and ready. “Wait, wait you mongrel. What are you going to do with that?”

“You talk too much, puny human. Hulk smash!” The behemoth rammed his cock down Batman’s throat, filling his mouth with so many square inches of firm dick. The cowled man struggled for a bit, but he took to it like a duck to water, devouring it like a starving man eating a corn dog while Shrek repeatedly fucked him with the dildo. The ogre felt his own dangling chicken leg continue to swell, basting in its own internal juices, and he had to resist the urge to whack off. This wasn’t about his own pleasure, it was about revenge.

Soon, Batman’s anal cavity was stretched to maximum capacity, muscles loosening around the Bat Dildo. But, Shrek knew it wasn’t enough; the man hadn’t even cum yet, dick bright red and dripping, but steady like a soldier at war. He remembered how long it took Batman to fill him with his seed in the CVS, and he knew he needed to go harder than ever before to get what he wanted out of this man. Shrek fingered the switch at the base of the black dildo and pressed it on.

Immediately, the silicon pecker came to life, violently writhing around Batman’s well-toned cheeks, mutilating his prostate with every thwack. Batman’s eyes went wide again, biting his lip to suppress a high moan. Shrek didn’t even have to pump the dildo anymore, the vibrations giving Batman the same amount of please and then some.

On the other side of the room, Kermit watched in both shock and arousal, cradling baby Sonic in his felt arms. He didn’t expect his housemates to take his advice seriously and he briefly wondered if he should join in, how he would be able to join in. Sure, he could plant himself down on Batman’s Bat Mobile, but those piercings could easily shred his soft and supple innards to shreds, and, despite his docile, amphibious nature, Kermit was no masochist. So, he kept watch, making sure Sonic couldn’t see what was going on. Watching your parents pound the ever-loving shit out of each other was traumatic enough. Twice might cause some actual damage.

Batman continued to groan behind Hulk’s green cock, teasing the bulbous head with his slim, muscular tongue. Despite his preferred dom to sub ratio of 8:2, Batman was known all throughout the CVS for his cock sucking abilities. But, never in his life had he faced one this girthy and broad like a sexy, bloated porpoise. Still, he was never one to give up a challenge, so he slammed the green salami down his gullet, feeling the tip scratch an inch at the back of his throat.

Hulk blew his load after several minutes within the car wash-like confounds of Batman’s mouth, an ocean’s worth of cum flooding over his tongue like a tsunami. But Batman was no quitter, and he greedily slurped up every single sperm cell to assert dominance. Shrek was amazed and turned on by the display, by how Batman’s cock volcano had yet to erupt and spew wealthy lava everywhere. 

“Is that all you got?” Batman raised an eyebrow, some of his bravado returning. A smarmy grin grew on his face as he licked his chops, gently moistening his lips like a starving dog staring at a big juicy steak.

“Not yet.” Shrek turned the Bat Dildo up to maximum overdrive, heat pulsating off of the phallic device. Drool freely flowed from Batman’s lips, his erogenous zone milked like the swollen udders of a large, slutty cow. Smoke began to erupt from his pulsating hole, sparks flying as the dildo continued to shred through his anal cavities. For good measure, Shrek started twisting the Bat Nipple Clamps, tearing the teeth further into Batman’s sensitive tissue, leaving streaks of purple bruises on his slick pecs. After a few seconds, he twisted again, pumping the smoking dildo in and out, out and in until, like a dying star in the distant universe, it, and Batman, exploded.

Bits of plastic and wiring shot from the superhero’s cheeks, as spurts of 24 karat gold cum shot from his bedazzled sausage, and Shrek finally gave in, stroking his green ogre cock with an excitement and vigor only met by the Cubs finally winning the World Series. It only took him three strokes before he released his onion juice all over Batman’s bare chest. 

The cowled superhero slumped over, eyes glazed, only held up by his silver chains. He looked completely spent, depleted of his life force, the overwhelming lust that once surged through him. Shrek thought he looked small, cute almost, all covered in sweat and cum.

“What should we do with him?” Hulk asked, staring down at Batman. As angry as Hulk looked earlier, filled with so much rage and fury, he looked almost content, contemplating the man below him. True, Hulk had never felt his cock rest within a mouth other than Shrek’s and, although he would never admit it to his partner, it felt so novel, so strangely unique. Hulk wasn’t sure he wanted to give that up

“What do you want to do, Batman?” Shrek crossed his arms, putting aside the rush of dominance, and slowly removed the nipple clamps. He winced as he saw the large bruised forming on the superhero’s teats; perhaps sadism at Batman’s level wasn’t in his future. He made a mental note to ice them down later.

“It seems like there’s much more fun left for us to try out.” Batman licked his lips once more, relaxing against his chains. His cock, although freshly juiced like a ripened orange, was beginning to twitch back to life. “I’ll just have to pick up a few things from the Bat Cave.”

“But what about the CVS? You’re the manager!” Shrek raised an eyebrow.

Batman rolled his eyes. “I’m a billionaire. I can take some time off. Now, get these cuffs off of me. I need a proper shower. But this isn’t over.” He glared pointedly at Shrek, but the ogre noticed a small smile hidden deep within his gaze. 

Hulk slowly unlocked them, freeing Batman from his Bat Hand Cuffs. The superhero rubbed his wrists, scowling at the soreness that initially aroused him. Even though his squinted eyes and frown, Shrek saw a strange longing in his eyes, like part of him wanted to stay chained up. Hulk saw it too, smiling as he handed Batman his mostly dry clothes, slightly stained with streaks of gooey love. The two partners held hands as Batman slid on his boxers, pants, and shirt, gave a small wave, and left without another word.

“Do you think he’ll be back?” Shrek watched Batman walk away, staring at his firm cheeks like two burnt Hawaiian buns. He hated to see him leave, but he loved that angle, watching him hobble against his clear erection. Shrek hoped he would return every once in a while, maybe get to see Sonic after they finished pounding each other, maybe Batman could use that Bat Dildo on his own rotund, green ass. His mouth watered at the thought.

“Hulk thinks so.” He put a muscular arm around his partner, holding him close. The sun was starting to rise over a brilliant blue sky, the earth tinged green with new sprigs of grass, new bits of life emerging, blossoming over the mountains. Looking out over the horizon, Shrek felt something well up within him, the feeling of their first day in the cabin, his first night in Hulk’s arms, the feeling of home, like he was right where he belonged.

“Heya fellas, I think this little guy wants his dads.” Kermit handed Sonic over, the little hedgehog sucking on his fingers, reaching out to touch Shrek’s face with a sticky hand. That word, home, came once again, and this time it stuck. The four of them, they were where they were meant to be, from now until forever, just like Shrek and Hulk had promised.

And, just like he promised, Batman showed up a few days later, carrying a few Bat Suitcases, a larger, updated utility belt strapped to his waist. Coming home.


End file.
